Time
by Byeol-na
Summary: [Os/Au]  -Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu avais été accepté à Londres .. ? -Bientôt. -Et quand est-ce que tu pars ? -Jeudi prochain.  Avant ce soir, je n'avais pas conscience que le temps est assassin et que les jours passés ne seraient jamais retrouvés.


**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir. Vendredi dernier a eu lieu mon tout dernier jour dans un lycée et, notre directeur avait organisé une petite soirée pour les terminales. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal que ce soir là, et de cette soirée est né cet écrit. Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire, et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas touché à une fiction depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mais voilà, il est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'agit là d'un total AU. Pas de surnaturelle rien si ce n'est les personnages. Qui ne m'appartiennent pas par ailleurs. Bonne lecture !**

 **Byeol-na**

* * *

Vous savez, lorsque l'on n'est pas encore tout à fait un adulte, on a tendance à penser que le temps ne peut nous échapper, qu'on a la vie devant nous. On imagine que les personnes qui nous accompagnent, resteront à jamais à nos côtés et que jamais ils ne disparaîtront. On se sent invincible, intouchable. Et puis il y a ce jour où tout s'écroule, où le temps se montre plus fort, où il nous rappelle que nous ne contrôlons enfin de compte pas grand chose et qu'il sera toujours plus fort que nous. En général, on ne s'y attend pas, on en prend conscience d'un coup, comme une claque en pleine figure alors que la veille encore on riait comme des enfants. Moi même, c'est ainsi que je l'ai perçu pour la première fois, quelques heures plus tôt alors que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là, ma mère pleurait derrière moi tout en souriant. Étrange mélange sur son visage d'ordinaire si doux. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un appareil photo avec lequel elle me mitraillait tout en déblatérant ce genre de phrases dont seule une maman avait le secret. Plus loin, mon père se moquait gentiment tout en me comparant à un pingouin. Moi, la seule chose que j'ai vu, ce n'était pas un pingouin mais rien d'autre que le temps m'échappant. Avant ce soir, je n'avais jamais porté de costume, je n'avais jamais eu de fleur en boutonnière, je n'avais jamais plaqué mes cheveux en arrière de la sorte. Dans ce miroir, je me sentais comme étranger à moi même.

Cette soirée, pour beaucoup, c'est comme un rite de passage. On se sent presque obligé d'y participer lorsque la date est annoncée. Il n'y a guère que les plus reclus du lycée pour ne pas y mettre les pieds ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. Sans cela, je pense que l'on rate vraiment quelque chose. Avant ce soir, j'étais emballé à l'idée d'y aller. Je n'avais pas de cavalière, ou de cavalier à proprement parlé, mais je m'en fichais. Nous y allions entre amis, ce même petite groupe de sept constitué dès l'époque du collège. Avec eux, j'ai pris ma première cuite, j'ai séché ma première heure de cours, pris ma première heure de colle. Avec eux, j'ai grandi, tout comme je les ai vu grandir, évoluer. La plupart de mes souvenirs étaient composés de ces moments passés à leurs côtés. Triste comme heureux, torrents larmes comme éclats de rire. Mon adolescence toute entière. Et là, devant cette glace, je venais de prendre conscience que la fin approchait plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

C'est drôle quand on y pense. Parce que ce n'est à proprement parlé par la fin. Demain matin, je continuerai de respirer, tout comme eux avaleront leur petit déjeuner et pourtant, je sentais déjà ce goût amer se propager à l'intérieur de ma bouche, alors que je tirais nerveusement sur la veste de mon costume. Vous savez, celui de la nostalgie. Je pense que le plus dur, c'est de se dire que la vie continue sans pour autant être telle que l'on se l'imagine, telle que l'on veut qu'elle soit. Avant ce soir, je ne m'étais jamais projeté sur l'après. Ce qu'il se passerait une fois que je quitterai le lycée, est-ce que j'irai à l'université, est-ce que j'abandonnerai les études, est-ce que je partirai cette petite ville dans laquelle il ne se passait finalement pas grand chose ? Moi, la seule projection dont j'avais conscience jusqu'à maintenant, c'était cette salle de classe et ses fenêtres donnant sur le parc verdoyant de l'établissement. Pas un seul instant je n'avais réellement comprit qu'un jour, je n'y mettrai plus les pieds. Comme tout le monde, j'en avais connaissance. Mais je ne le comprenait pas.

À l'extérieur, le klaxon d'une voiture me ramena à la réalité. Allison m'attendait sûrement avec le reste des garçons dehors. Notre aînée était la seule à avoir le permis, moi j'avais manqué mon code pour la troisième fois. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais ce n'était pas non plus un examen dont je me préoccupai vraiment. Avant ce soir, je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de grand chose.

« -Ne rentre pas trop tard, et si vous restez dormir chez Liam, penses à me prévenir par message.

-Oui maman, c'est promis. »

On a toujours eu l'habitude de dormir chez Liam lorsque nous étions tous les sept. Avec ses parents, ils vivaient un peu après l'entrée de la ville, pas tout à fait à l'intérieur et ils possédaient un immense corps de ferme que nous avions retapé avec l'aide de son père. Cet endroit était le notre, avec ses vieux matelas défoncés, les tags recouvrants les murs et les lampes à huiles en équilibre précaires sur quelques cartons. Dans les coins, il y avait encore quelques tas de pailles, coincés, pris au piège sous des lattes de bois. Il y avait même ce petit trou dans le plancher, dans lequel nous planquions quelques litres de Vodka. Mais je pense sincèrement que Monsieur Dunbar le sait, il ne le dit simplement pas. Je me souviens aussi de la première fois qu'on y a mit les pieds, une fois que les lieux furent réaménagés. J'avais eu ce sentiment plaisant, celui qui me soufflait que c'était chez moi plus que tout autre part. Dans quelques jours, mois tout au plus. Cette vieille grange prendrait lentement la poussière.

J'ai embrassé ma mère, puis j'ai quitté l'intérieur. Devant la maison, la vieille jeep à la carrosserie écaillée m'attendait. Elle aussi, j'en avais des images très précises. Allison avait insisté pour qu'on l'accompagne à la casse. Acheter une voiture neuve coûtait bien trop cher, alors elle avait préféré récupérer un véhicule en fin de vie, nous proposant de la bricoler avec elle. J'étais nul à ça, j'y connaissais rien en voiture, mais j'étais venu quand même, apportant la glacière et les bières. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier Scott cassant le pare-brise en essayant de monter les nouveaux essuies-glaces. Et puis, il y avait également eu ce trip dans le pays durant les vacances d'été l'an dernier. Nous n'avions pas d'argent pour payer un quelconque hôtel, alors on avait dormis sur les sièges usés pour les plus chanceux, dans la remorque pour les autres. J'avais été de ces autres, et jamais je n'avais trouvé le ciel si beau.

Je les ai salué, grimpant à l'avant, comblant la dernière place restante. Entre Allison et moi, Jackson ronchonnait en jouant avec son nœud papillon. C'était ridicule, mais l'idée de me moquer s'estompa bien vite alors que je jetais un œil à l'arrière.

« -Derek ne vient plus ?

-Si, mais il a pris la voiture de sa sœur. »

Un soupir m'échappa. Cet abrutis n'avait même pas passé sa conduite. Qu'espérait-il en arrivant avec la belle camaro devant le lycée, faire craquer quelques filles ? Était-ce plus important que sa sécurité ? Parfois, il m'exaspérait, mais je n'avais jamais le cœur à le reprendre, étrangement. De la vieille auto-radio, pulsait un air de rock datant d'une vingtaine d'années au moins. Le vintage, je pense que ça nous représentait bien. On était pas de ces jeunes à se ruer sur le dernier téléphone à la mode, dépensant des millions dans des vêtements de marques. Nous, on grimpait aux arbres, on nageait dans les rivières. Lors de ces après-midis, je me sentais tout simplement hors du temps.

Le trajet fut bruyant. Isaac et Liam se chamaillaient sous les réprimandes de Scott, et les insultes de Jackson. Pourtant, lorsque nous arrivions enfin, je me suis dis que rester quelques minutes de plus dans l'habitacle en acier me serait préférable. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas alors que Derek nous attendait déjà à l'extérieur, adossé au capot de cette voiture venant d'un ancien temps, pourtant flambant neuve. Sur son épaule, tenait négligemment la veste de son costume. Sa mère l'avait probablement menacé pour qu'il l'emporte avec lui, mais je le connaissais. Il était trop sauvage pour obéir hors de sa vue. C'était probablement cette partie de lui, que j'aimais le plus. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ma main rencontra l'arrière de son crâne alors que mes yeux se plissèrent.

« -Avant que tu ne me poses la question, non je ne monterais pas avec toi, Alli' me ramènera.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, Stiles. »

Je m'empressai de rejoindre le gymnase, sans demander mon reste. Il était le seul à me faire ressentir ça, au sein de notre petite bande et ce depuis le début. Entre lui et moi, il y avait toujours eu ce petit plus qui faisait notre relation cette chose si précieuse et spéciale. Je savais d'ailleurs, que lui aussi en avait conscience. Alors pourquoi ne tentions nous rien ? Je ne sais pas moi même. Sans doute qu'avant ce soir, nous pensions avoir le temps, nous ne voulions rien précipiter. À présent, l'amertume prenait à nouveau d'assaut ma bouche.

La musique résonnait contre les murs fins, sur le parquet décoré des lignes de basket-ball, les étudiants se pressaient déjà à danser sur un air d'électro. Certains étaient déjà près du mini-bar mis en place par l'équipe enseignante et, honnêtement je n'aurai jamais imaginé mon professeur de science remplir des dizaines et des dizaines de verres de punch. Si je n'étais pas dans cet étrange état d'esprit, j'aurai sûrement ri. L'air était chaud, presque étouffant et déjà l'envie de regagner la sortie me prit. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas gâcher cette soirée au goût de « la dernière », pour ensuite le regretter. Puis la main d'Isaac s'abattit sur mon épaule, et Scott me tendit un verre d'alcool. À cet instant, je n'eut plus conscience que cette fois, c'était la fin.

Je m'amusais comme toutes ces autres fois où nous étions sortis tous ensembles auparavant. Je me fichais de demain, des heures à venir. Je ne pensais qu'à danser, à rire, à plaisanter. Maladroit qu'il était, Isaac renversa sa boisson sur sa chemise toute neuve. On a passé plus d'une demie heure dans les toilettes à tenter de récupérer la tâche, en vain. Les photos étaient absolument mémorables. Et puis, peu à peu, la salle s'est vidée. Nous n'étions plus que quelques dizaines à être encore présent, malgré l'heure tardive. Les lumières se rallumaient doucement et pourtant, la musique tournait encore. Assit sur une chaise en plastique peu confortable, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite Allison commenter les effets de l'alcool sur les deux plus jeunes. Pas vraiment glorieux. L'ambiance était plus calme, plus douce. Et puis, soudainement, une main entra dans mon champs de vision. Celle de Derek.

« -Tu m'en accordes une ? »

J'ai souris. De ce sourire que je n'accordai qu'à lui, et qui ne s'encombrait pas d'une quelconque réponse. Ma paume rencontrant la sienne était bien suffisante pour qu'il comprenne. Nous avons fais quelques pas, puis nous nous sommes posés, un peu à l'abri des regards. Sur la piste, les quelques rares couples valsaient lentement. Certaines filles pleuraient déjà, je trouvais cela idiot mais je savais également que je ne devrai pas me moquer. Je finirai sans doute ainsi, moi aussi, alors que je posais ma tête contre son torse, ma main libre sur son épaule, la sienne sur ma taille. On ne dansait pas ainsi, entre amis. Mais nous ne l'étions pas vraiment, de toute façon. C'était simplement indéfinissable.

Ses pas guidaient les miens, tandis que je fermais les yeux. Les battements de son cœur surpassaient l'air lent guidant nos pas. Moi, je me calquais sur cela, cette mélodie m'étais bien plus agréable. Tout aussi rassurante qu'inquiétante. Et puis, finalement, son menton au sommet de mon crâne, il fut le premier à aborder cette discussion que j'ai toujours su inévitable.

« -Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu avais été accepté à Londres .. ?

-Bientôt.. »

Répondis-je dans un murmure. Malgré le volume sonore, je savais qu'il l'avait entendu. J'avais reçu la réponse de l'université le mois dernier, mais jusqu'ici, je n'avais eu le courage d'en parlé à personne. Non pas par crainte de l'avenir, mais simplement parce que sur l'instant, ça ne me paraissait pas important. Sur la suite d'accords d'une guitare électrique, sa main migra aux creux de mes reins, et mon visage se cacha dans le pli de son cou. À cet instant, je compris que si je n'avais rien dis, c'était parce que cela rendrait le départ bien trop réel. Bien trop proche.

« -Et quand est-ce que tu pars ?

-Jeudi prochain. »

Une petite semaine à peine. Six jours pour être exact. Sa prise autours de mon corps se raffermit, et je sentis mes yeux devenir humides. J'avais le sentiment que je devais tout arrêter maintenant, agir dans l'instant sans quoi jamais je n'en serais capable. Je pris alors les devant, l'empêchant de parler à nouveau.

« -Mais s'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de cela ce soir.. »

De son épaule, ma main se déplaça jusqu'à sa joue que je caressai de mon pouce. Sa peau était douce sous mon toucher. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et puis, il avait compris, tout comme moi. Et je ne saurais dire lequel de nous deux posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. C'était moins doux que je ne l'aurai crû, rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'était pour autant pas désagréable, malgré les dents qui s'entrechoquaient et cette pression étouffante qu'il exerçait dans le bas de mon dos. Il y avait ce goût d'alcool et de fruit sur sa langue que j'appris bien vite à apprécier. Ni lui, ni moi n'étions ivres, mais je savais que demain, ce serait l'excuse que nous donnerions. Sur les dernières notes du piano, nous quittions la salle.

Je ne sais pas comme je me suis retrouvé assis là, sur ses genoux, sur la banquette arrière de la camaro, la chemise ouverte et sa bouche sur ma peau tendre mais dans le fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance. La chaleur que j'éprouvais n'était en rien comparable à celle que j'avais pu ressentir dans le gymnase. Ça me prenait aux tripes, m'arrachait quelques soupirs alors que mes doigts tiraient sur les cheveux bruns de mon aîné tandis que ses mains débouclaient la boucle de ma ceinture. La voiture n'avait rien de confortable, je sentais la barre en acier du siège avant appuyer douloureusement contre mon dos. Mais je n'avais pas le force de l'arrêter et de toute façon, lui non ne le ferait pas. L'urgence était là, et alors qu'il me rapprochait un peu plus de lui si c'était possible, mordant ma peau sans douceur, je compris à mon tour que Derek avait conscience de ce temps passant. Ce dernier nous prenait de court, sans que nous ayons la possibilité de faire une pause.

Cette nuit fut pour moi la plus belle de toute, mais également la plus triste. Je m'étais promis, en début de soirée, de ne pas me faire reconduire par Derek. J'avais alors failli à ma promesse, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Les yeux rouges, les lèvres gonflées, j'avais quitté le véhicule après un dernier baiser avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. Derrière moi, le moteur ronronnait, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas partis. Aucuns mots n'avaient été prononcé depuis que nous avions quitté la piste. Seuls nos soupirs et nos pleurs s'étaient répondus, pareil à un écho et, alors que je refermais la porte en silence, je pensa que peut-être. Oui, peut-être, cette dernière se refermait pour la toute dernière fois sur Derek.

Avant ce soir, je n'avais pas conscience que le temps est assassin et que les jours passés ne seraient jamais retrouvés.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si le fandom de Teen Wolf est encore actif, mais je m'en fiche. Pour moi, ce couple collait parfaitement à la situation. J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu, et pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit commentaire ? Merci à vous.**


End file.
